eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Armor Quest Timeline
Kodia, I would LOVE to see here what you did with the Classes page. I want x tables in 2 rows of cells. The upper ones are the timelines for Qeynos AQs, the lower ones for Freeport. The cells on each row are, of course, segregated by armor type/class. In Qeynos, the Ian's Forgetful Family is for Heavy and Chain, EXCEPT for Shamans, so I am not really sure exactly how many cells each row has to have... Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 17:38, 6 October 2006 (CEST) Can you link the exact page you mean? I can't tell from what you've posted if you mean the main page of classes or if you mean something like the tables in the Monk page or if you mean something else.--Kodia 22:41, 8 October 2006 (CEST) Looking GOOD Now comes the hard part. We have to fill in all those red links! -- Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere Well, I'll see if I can dig up some information at some point if no one takes it on.--Kodia 07:03, 14 October 2006 (CEST) We need to get this done. I am sure all of this info is at OGaming... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 19:02, 4 December 2006 (CET) :Teasing through the Ogaming stuff is especially tough given the major update the AQs took. A lot of the AQs were never updated in OGaming. I'll see what I can do though. Give me a few days.--Kodia 16:01, 5 December 2006 (CET) :Or not. I see you've already started.--Kodia 16:03, 5 December 2006 (CET) ::I found the entire mage line (Gildas' Requests) at Allakhazam and updated them here. As I do the quests I will correct any errors. Now we just need someone to adopt the other 5 lines. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 19:00, 5 December 2006 (CET) ::I'll be working on this a bit tonight once I get my daughter to sleep. Not sure which lines, we'll see.-- Kethra (talk) 20:07, 5 December 2006 (CET) :::I'll hold off then and wait for you to finish. Maybe we can find some additional volunteers on the lines we can't find info on elsewhere. --Kodia 20:20, 5 December 2006 (CET) Kelethin AQs? I have not seen any AQs yet in Kelethin, but maybe I have not yet spoken to the right NPCs. Do Kelethin citizens travel to Qeynos for their AQs? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 19:07, 4 December 2006 (CET) :Confirmed. Kelethin citizens may go to Qeynos if they wish to do AQs. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 19:11, 5 December 2006 (CET) ::Do you need to be a certain level of faction in Qeynos to get access to these? ----Dredije Trolander 05:09, 5 April 2007 (CEST) :::I do not believe so, just lvl 20 or above. My fae did several of them but she leveled so fast that I never bothered to complete the series. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:42, 6 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Confirmed, You just have to be level 20. --Dredije Trolander 03:42, 10 April 2007 (CEST) Toppers: the helms I admit this table format scares me, so I am asking someone else to squeeze in a mention of for its t3 helms. It seems the evil-doers are SOL, though - I couldn't find a quest for t3 helms in Freeport. Janze-Nek Coms 21:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC)